Stuck With You
by Angel of the Glittered Sky
Summary: Sakura was sick so she needs to find a cave to rest... but there's someone else inside it... someone who had changed her life...


**Stuck With You**

**-**

_Glitz_

-

**Summary**: Sakura was asked to buy a medicine that cannot be found from Konoha. But when she is on her way to that place, it began to rain. She is feverish at that moment so she looked for a shade. She found a cave being occupied by somebody else… and it was occupied by none other than…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and this will be the standard disclaimer throughout the story.

This is my first story for Naruto. Wish you liked it! Consists of only 3-5 chapters.

I am sorry if ever there a grammar mistakes.

-

**Chapter** **1**

When it rains…

-

Haruno Sakura stared at the current Hokage. "So, do you want me to go to another village… to buy that medicine?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. That medicine is no where to be seen here in Konoha. What's the matter? That task is much easier compared to your mission last time…"

"That's the problem! I just finished my mission then you'd give me another… a day after? That's abnormal!" Sakura complained.

"I guess Sakura is right, Master, she had a right to rest." Shizune said.

"Sakura, you are the only I trust to hold the money. That medicine costs a lot. You know that you are the only one I trust that big." Tsunade said.

"But Master Tsunade…"

"Please Sakura…?"

"I can do it Master," Shizune said.

"Nah, Shizune, you have work to do. So Sakura, will you accept? I promise you that this won't happen again and that you will have a week long vacation on a hot spring."

"**ACCEPT IT! Hot springs for a whole week? That's only once in a LIFETIME!" **Inner Sakura said.

Sakura looked up. "Alright… but don't break your promise, Master."

"I don't break promises. So, here's the money." Tsunade passed down a bag. "You can start your journey now. Also pack some other things because that village is too far from here."

"O-Okay." Sakura weakly smiled.

"Take care, Sakura. Good-bye." Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded then she went out the Hokage's office. She slowly went down the building. Actually, she wanted to reject the mission a hundred times over. She has severe cough after she finished the mission with Naruto and Sai… but barely anyone notices.

"Oi, Sakura!!" A cheery voice said. It came from Naruto.

The blonde rushed towards her.

"What now, Naruto?" Sakura said.

"I heard you got another mission. I envy you! I wish Tsunade will give me a mission as soon as possible…"

"If you would call that a mission. And there's nothing to envy."

"But still…"

"I better pack my things, Naruto. Master Tsunade said I'll have a long journey…"

Naruto nodded. "Okay. See you later, Sakura. Take care!"

Sakura faintly smiled as she watched Naruto rushed towards the ramen house. She looked up and saw the sky is darkening…

-………………-

Sakura grabbed her backpack then went to the forest. The sky is getting darker already.

The wind is blowing harsher every moment. Then suddenly, droplets were falling. Minutes after, the rain was starting to worsen.

Sakura sneezed a lot and she felt that she cannot go any further without a rest. She stopped for awhile to look for a cave to hide.

She saw one. But light was coming from it. The rain started to become heavier and the thunder clapped.

"**C'mon, Sakura! Don't be shy! You need somewhere warm to sleep on more than that person inside it does!"** Inner Sakura scolded.

Sakura took a deep breath as she took a step forward to the entrance of the cave. She was feeling weaker already…

Suddenly a kunai went pass her. Luckily, it missed her a millimeter away. She doesn't care if the person inside that cave is an enemy… she just need some rest.

Sakura's vision is getting blurred. All she saw was hair in the color of a chicken…

Instantly she fainted.

-………………-

The pink-haired gal opened slowly her eyes. She snuggled a bit inside the cloth she was put in. _Wait, cloth?_

She saw fire in front of her. She could still hear the rain madly falling down. But she felt comfort, she is all dry already. Yet, she still feels weak.

Sakura scanned the parts she could. She spotted familiar clothing on top of a rock. It is colored red… the same as Sakura's.

"**Oh, GOD!! Hey, that is your clothes! Don't tell me that you are naked?!" **

Sakura pushed the cloth a bit. She gulped. She is only in her inner wear…

"**Don't tell me that the person who helped you is a… RAPIST?!!! Let's go Sakura! Let's show him what a firing SAKURA is!!"**

Sakura stood up when…

"Don't stand up, Sakura."

Sakura looked for where the voice is coming from. Sakura became shocked. It was none other than… Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke…?" Sakura froze.

Sasuke went nearer and pushed her lightly down. "I told you not to stand, right?"

"**Sasuke changed the track of his life! He is now a RAPIST!"**

Sakura sat down. "B-but, why?"

Sasuke put the back of his palm on Sakura's forehead. "You have a very high fever. You better not move a lot."

"Oh…"

"Here." Sasuke placed an apple in front of her. "That's the only thing I have today. I promised you by tomorrow, I'd give you meat."

Sakura took the apple. "Thank you."

"Your clothes are over there. Your clothes are all wet, and that might worsen your condition." Sasuke said, eyeing Sakura suspiciously.

"**I am wrong!! He is now a… MIND READER!!"**

"I see."

Sasuke moved near the entrance. He sat on top of a rock.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. She cannot stop herself from thinking malicious things that Sasuke might have done.

"**Hadn't I told you? He is a MIND READER!!"**

Sakura shook his malicious thoughts away from his head. She took a bite on her apple. She then looked back at Sasuke. He is staring away.

"Why don't you eat Sasuke?"

"Hn. You need to eat more than I do."

"**He STILL CARES for you!!"**

She doesn't want to say this to Sasuke… it is one childish thought. Sasuke doesn't love her back… but he cares.

Sakura took another bite.

"**Hey! Don't be such a braggart! You need to share!! Anyway it is his APPLE not yours!" **

Sakura gulped. She cannot argue with her Inner Sakura, especially that moment. Now, she is right.

"Here, Sasuke. I am not hungry… Actually I am now on a diet." Sakura handed her apple.

"I told you, you need it more than I do."

Sakura threw the apple towards Sasuke. Sasuke caught it.

Sakura smiled. "You are still great in catching."

Sasuke looked at the apple. Then he averted his gaze to Sakura. She is still smiling.

"Why are you smiling like nothing happened?"

Sakura's smile faded. "I cried a lot. When I remember that time… I always cry. If I won't smile, I cannot mask the sadness in me…"

"Don't you say that you still love me?" Sasuke said, coolly.

Sakura didn't move. Then she stared on the fire. "I guess so… but I started to have feelings for… Hyuuga Neji"

Then Sasuke twitched a little. Thank God Sakura hadn't noticed.

"Neji? What had you found in him?"

"Hmm… he is caring and such a gentleman… but he is in love with TenTen…"

"Okay." Sasuke sighed deeply. "So how's Naruto and your new teammate, Sai?"

"We are all fine. But I miss the old team…"

Sasuke took a bite on the apple. "Hn. Different paths are given for us. And you still hadn't accepted it, huh?"

"N-no! If I hadn't, then I should've been begging you to come back… to us…"

Sasuke smirked. "So, I guess you had changed a little. You are not that selfless, annoying gal I know."

"Whatever." Sakura kept on staring on the fire. She yawned.

Sakura looked outside. Though it is raining, a moon is brightly shining above.

Sakura snuggled inside the cloth. She could feel the breeze passing by her body.

Sakura yawned again. This time, she cannot control her eyes drooping.

"I am really… tired… G'nyt Sasuke…"

Then Sakura doze off.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's tamed body. "G'nyt, too Sakura." Then he smiled. He always loved the way Sakura sleeps…

_Loves…?_

-………………-

TBC…

-………………-

That's all, fellas! Wish you liked it!

So, what do you think about this fic?

I know that I am not great… but please review to make this story better! Number of chapters will depend on your reviews!

**Hey!**

**Sneak Peak for the Next Chapter!!**

**-**

"…_**Inner Selves are only activated if there is a strong feeling inside you!" **_

"_Hn. As if you had been 'activated' when I felt hatred…"_

"_**I am! You only hadn't heard me or noticed me because that feeling took over your self a long time!"**_

"_Whatever. So, what the hell is my 'strong feeling' now, bustard?"_

"_**Hmm… what else? It is LOVE or even lust…**__"_

That's all! If I gave more sneak peeks, you won't be reading this anymore!


End file.
